Winter Solace
by Mystic Blaze
Summary: it’s a cold winter’s night, and Yuya is restless, she thinks about how kyo may feel about her, if he feels anything at all, or is her love for him a lost cause, Yuya also thinks about the things kyo can do to her that no one else can warning FLUFF Sequel


Title: Winter Solace

Paring: Kyo and Yuya

This is a sequel to Scorching Ecstasy

Summery: it's a cold winter's night, and Yuya is restless, she thinks about how kyo may feel about her, if he feels anything at all, or is her love for him a lost cause, Yuya also thinks about the thing kyo can do to her that no one else can

Yuya sat on her porch, watching the tiny snow flakes fall, she giggled softly when on hit her nose and melted, her cheeks were flushed, she was thinking about kyo. And how in some nights like this, Kyo's body warmed her right up.

Hmm, Kyo's body she thought dreamily

His hands

Those hands that handled a true Muramasa (a/n: sorry if that's not right) more fiercely, and more accurately than anyone, but it was also those hands that touched her anyway she wanted, rough and hard or soft or soft and gentle.

She thought back all those years ago when she promised lord Muramasa, that she would love Kyo and make him smile, she made good on one part of that promise, she loved that man more than anyone. but she still didn't understand him, this man had more mood swings than she did when she was pregnant!

(A/n: I'm sorry I had to do that)

It was like at time he didn't want to look at her much less touch her, but there were time… man, there were times when he wouldn't leave her alone for a second, always touching her, not that she was complaining or anything.

His eyes

Those eyes held hatred for the world and all it's inhabitant and at times that included Yuya, but some times those bloody crimson demon eyes, would soften just for an instant and she saw love and compassion in his.

He never once told her that he loved her in all their years together, she kept telling her self that she didn't need him to say the words, she could feel it in the way he touched her and the way his eyes blazed when he looked at her. but, Gods how she longed to hear those words from him.

"Just once kyo, tell me you love me, just once, and I'll never ask it of you again" Yuya sighed sadly and continued to watch the snow fall…

Kyo watched his Yuya, from the shadows of the room. He watched her for a while, his red eyes glinting in the darkness, her sad sighs made a new feeling tug his cold heart, almost… like… Remorse, or was it regret? He never felt sorry or regretted anything he had done in his life, but… with Yuya he found himself softening towards her, the woman her loved, really loved. The mother to his children. The woman that gave him strength and light in the darkest moments of his once bleak existence.

He loved her yes, and she knew it, but for some reason he could never bring himself to say the three little words she longed him to say, three little word that he, Demon Eyes Kyo could not bring himself to say…

He saw her close the sliding door he guessed she was preparing to go to bed, he slunk back in their bed room, if he could not tell her face to face, he could tell her, if she thought he was sleeping.

Yuya entered her room and stripped off her clothes, she slid in beside Kyo, and for a moment she watched him sleep, his harsh features turning boyish in the softness of his deep slumber.

"Yuya." His voice called, yet he was still asleep… wasn't he?

"Yuya, I love you" he murmured his nose nuzzling he breast softly

She gasped had she really heard that! Is that what she thought he said?

He felt her tense and knowing without opening his eyes that she was crying he felt the warm tear drops wet his black hair.

"Oh kyo, I love you so much" she whimpered sliding her finger through his silky hair and looked at his face, she jumped when she said his demon eyes open and starring at her.

"Um, Kyo?" she asked questioningly

"Yuya," he stated, his deep voice raspy and graveling, making her nipples tighten against his chest

"Yes" came her soft reply

"I love you" he whispered

He them pulled the red silk sheet over their heads and showed her (and told her) how much he really loved… his Yuya…

The End

a/n: well there you have it I hope you guys like this one it was more of both of them thinking but I still like it. Please read and review

kyo: again, if you don't I will kill you!

Yuya: um. He's only joking (laughing nervously)

Me: I hope you're right

Yukimura: HI!!!!!

Me: what the hell are you doing here?

Yukimura: I'm waiting for you to do my one shot

Me: yeah, yeah, well to all my reader and yukimura lovers like me, his one shot will be out soon, that one is a Lemon so be warned

Yukimura: aww! I love you too!

Me: O.o um okay…


End file.
